ESCIsrael/cc1
|windance = |vote = ESCIsrael awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to 10 countries. |entries = 26 |debut = All countries debuted |withdraw = 1st edition |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = 2 |return = 1st edition }} Country Contest 1: Tel Aviv All 26 countries voted. 1-13 was the left half of the scoreboard, while 14-26 was the right half. |windance = |vote = ESCIsrael awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to 10 countries. |entries = 26 |debut = |withdraw = |return = 1st edition |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 }} Country Contest 2 Following, it's victory in the 1st competition, France 2 has said they were very happy to host the 2nd contest. Due to broadcasting schedules, it has stated that it will host the contest in a couple of months. Withdrawals * - After many Czech people complaining that they clearly deserved the victory, and the months delay of the show CT decided to withdraw from the contest citing "France as a bad host". * - After lack of funding from it's sponsors, the broadcaster withdrew from the contest stated financial issues. * - After getting nul points in the 1st edition, the broadcaster stated it never wants to participate again. * - The country had wished to participate again, but was not able to due to lack of sponsors. The broadcaster has said a high possibility of participating in the 3rd edition by saving money from one year, and using the money from the next in order to participate every 2 editions. * - Due to the low position of the country, it withdrew stating "Lebanon is a beautiful country and was underrated". * - Participated in the "I" protest. * - Participated in the "I" protest. * - Withdrew for yet unknown reasons. Country Contest 3 All 26 countries voted. 1-13 was the left half of the scoreboard, while 14-26 was the right half. |withdraw = |return = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 2 |nex = 4 }} After Italy has last won in Eurovision 1990, RAI is very satisfied with winning the contest and disses Switzerland. Shortly, SRF, Swiss broadcaster states RAI should lose their ability to host the contest due to it's unfair treatment to other contestants. RAI immediately stated it was just a joke. SRF does not forgive RAI and Italy. ECU responded saying "It was unfortunate to have a tie for the winner and runnerup. We hope it doesn't happen again, but Italy won as was higher in the scoreboard system. Two winners would not be a good idea and as a result we are sorry for Switzerland". SRF has threatened to withdraw from the contest due to being "corrupt" and having "unsuitable" hosts for the show. RAI has responded and said it would be unfortunate to lose a great country. No one has said anything else afterwards. Withdrawals * - Null protest. * - Tie breaker + host protest. CT has encouraged other neighbors to not participate, but participate in the protest. * - Null protest. * - Null protest. * - Despite getting in the left side of the scoreboard, Macedonian broadcaster has decided to participate in the protest. * - RTCG, who did not participate in the protest was against it, however another Montenegrin broadcaster joined it. The withdrawal reason was in fact not a protest. Montenegrin broadcaster was not sure if enough funds were allocated so delayed participation confirmation. By the time the broadcaster allocated enough, there was no more "room" to participate in the contest. RTCG will be returning in the 4th edition. Swiss-Czech Protest Members For more information go to Czech Protest Contest. Originally just a group, "Czech Protest" has turned into a contest. The Czech broadcaster has encouraged all the countries for withdrawing, but Hungary has declined and leaking the information to the ECU. This has not stopped anyone from withdrawing. The CCU has not stated anything about the protest, except "Montenegro" should be treated fairly in the contest. CT says that the CCU "are afraid of the Czech Republic". # # # # # # # (host) # # # # # # # # (different broadcaster) # # # Country Contest 4 |return = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall }} The 3rd Country Contest will be held in Reykjavik, Iceland after their victory in the 3rd edition, a 5 point margin from the runnerup United Kingdom. Participants # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Results Icelandic broadcaster RUV never released the full results, stating that it would just cause more withdrawals. As a result, only the top 3 were announced. The CCU later released the full results on 24 June 2016 for statistical purposes; but points remained unknown. Withdrawals * - GPB, who "secretly" betrayed CT and SRF, has decided enough as no position is changing. A return is not possible in the near future. * - LTV withdraws due to low rating & results in the contest. A return is not possible soon. * - LRT stated that they participated 3 times, and is now the lowest average country who participated in all 3 editions. LRT says this low result is getting irritating and therefore the country will withdraw. A return is not possible in future editions. * - Lebanese broadcaster is complaining of "political voting" in the contest, and withdraws for many editions to come. * - Moroccan broadcaster says no to this contest, a return is not possible in future. editions. * - Norwegian broadcaster decided to withdraw due to low results. They have suggested SVT to withdraw due to being "extremely underrated by Europe". SVT said no. * - Despite getting a 2nd place with a 5 point margin, BBC have failed to get many ratings therefore have decided to withdraw. Orignal country contest cancellation The CCU, have finally been able to speak out regarding their frustration over it: GPB, which we have to thank for calling it the end of the contest, is just amazing! Everyone who gets bad results, we're sorry, but is there anything we can do about it? We're not going to rig the voting for your pleasures. UK just announced their withdrawal, what... We can't be seeing this.. We have decided that a big announcement will be made!